


Xtreme

by missfand0m



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Lots of 'E' Words, Misunderstandings, One Shot, POV Annabeth, Percy Being an Idiot, Pirates of the Caribbean References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfand0m/pseuds/missfand0m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Leo agreed with me."<br/>"Are you really going to trust Leo over me on this?""</p><p>Percy is convinced he is better at spelling than Annabeth, so he decides to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xtreme

**Author's Note:**

> Dedications:  
> To all my fellow bad spellers.  
> And to all the people out there who are amazing at spelling, 'cause this is how the rest of us feel.

"Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you spell extreme?"

I looked up from my book into the eyes of my boyfriend.  I raised an eyebrow.  "Why?"

"Just wondering," he answered nonchalantly.

"You're not trying to cheat on another spelling test, are you?" I asked with a stern look.

"No!" he replied, looking offended that I would accuse him of doing something so low.

I gave him a skeptical look.  "E-x-t-r-e-m-e.  Extreme."

"HA!" he yelled triumphantly.  "That's not how you spell extreme!  Finally, I know something you don't!"

"No, that _is_  how you spell extreme, Percy," I said, confused.  "I may be dyslexic but I know how to spell."

"Come on, Annabeth," my boyfriend said exasperated.  " _Everyone_ knows that extreme is spelled x-t-r-e-m-e; it's a universal fact.  Like the universal fact that Johnny Depp is Captain Jack Sparrow.  No one else could've played Jack except for Johnny Depp and that's just the way it is."

"The Johnny Depp thing might be true, but that's _not_  how you spell extreme," I said slowly.

Percy sighed a loud and exaggerated sigh.  "It's hard to accept that truth, isn't it?"

"What truth?"

"That you don't know everything like you thought you did."

"I know a lot more than you know."

Percy fake gasped.  "Geez, someone is in a mean mood today," he pouted.

I sighed.  "Seaweed Brain, you don't spell extreme x-t-r-e-m-e.  That's just not how it works."

"Leo agreed with me."

"Are you really going to trust Leo over me on this?"

"You know," Percy said, ignoring me, "I'm surprised the X part of the dictionary isn't bigger.  I mean, so many words start with X.  Extra, exaggerate, exit, excited, exhausted, exam, exotic,-"

"Do you even know what exotic means?"

He kept ignoring me.  "-expensive, exclude, explore, shall I continue?"

"No, you shall not."  This was growing old very quickly.  "Seriously, all those words that you just said start with E-X not X.  Go ask anyone other than Leo. They will tell you that I'm right."

Percy stared long and hard at me.  "You know what?" he finally said.

I rolled my eyes and responded with his usual childish answer.  "Chicken butt?"

"No, I _am_  going to go ask someone if you're right."

And with that, he walked off.

A few minutes later, he came back with his shoulders slightly slumped.

"So?" I asked, arms crossed over my chest.  "Was I right?"

"Yup."  He said it so quietly I could barely hear him.

I felt kind of bad, so I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"It's okay," I said, "you can't be right every time."

"Yeah, I guess."

We hugged for a couple more seconds, then Percy said-

"Next you're gonna tell me is that it's not the Leaning Tower of Pizza and that the letter W isn't spelled d-o-u-b-l-e-u."


End file.
